Biostatistics Shared Resource: Summary/Abstract The mission of the Biostatistics Shared Resource (BIOST) is to ensure rigorous and efficient planning, conducting, and reporting of research using best practices and innovations in biostatistics. BIOST provides an organized and centralized biostatistics resource crucial to the scientific rigor and efficiency of cancer research at the HDFCCC.